War of Ostaefar
by yobeef
Summary: The tardis crashes into the time war era Ostaefarian carrier Forward unto Victory what happens? I have no freaking idea
1. What just happened

**I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters, if I did then there would be a massive cyberman vs dalek war. But I do own the ostaefarians and their language and any unauthorized use is very very bad, ill sue you okay?**

Time 7:30 PM Place inside the Tardis

"So Clara, where next?" asked the Doctor

"Hmmm, well I've always wanted to go to mars" replied Clara

"Mars? Really" The Doctor replied, confused

"Yep" said Clara happily

"Well okay, GERONI-"KABOOM! The tardis hit a ship in the time vortex.

* * *

><p>Time 7:31 PM Place Ostaefarian Carrier Forward unto Victory<p>

Alarms are blaring, Ostaefarians are running around trying to find out what just happened

"Sir, it seems that we hit a police public call box from earth" said Ista

"Oh I we did, I didn't notice" the captain replied sarcastically

"Sir, it could be dangerous" replied Ista

"Tow it into dimensional hanger 3M" said the captain

"Okay" was the last thing Ista said before he ran off to bug someone else.

"Shielding at 98%, Weapons Charged, Engine Throttle at 12 C, Materialization in 50 Seconds" listed the ship [1]

"Now, let's see what in Paete-Sinde happened" the captain muttered

* * *

><p>Time 8:15 PM Place Ostaefar [2] Thaest City<p>

It was now Suns-set [3] and everyone felt going home and plopping down onto their bed and sleep until a new star is born.

"Today the Carrier Forward unto Victory found a strange object flying in the time vortex, more at 2:30" said the news guy

"uggg I can't wait until dad gets home" said a young Marken [4]

"He'll be home tomorrow" said his mom

* * *

><p>Time 8:15 PM Place inside the Tardis<p>

"Doctor, what just happened?" asked Clara

* * *

><p><strong>1: Ostaefarian ships are grown and technically alive<strong>

**2: Ostaefar is a reddish planet with rings, 6 moons**

**3: Paete-Sinde has 5 stars**

**4: Ostaefarians have VERY long lifespans, up to 400 billion years, marken is under 100 so he's considered young as he hasn't regenerated yet (yes ostaefarians can regenerate)**

**But otherwise Cliff-hanger MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA**


	2. So, not mars?

"Doctor, what just happened" asked Clara

"The tardis collided with a ship in the time vortex, but that's impossible!" replied the Doctor

"Doctor, what do you mean by 'impossible'? We're in a bigger on the inside box, that can fly through space and time, and you say colliding with a ship is impossible" said Clara

"No its not but, but it is when it's in the strawberry vortex" said the doctor

"What's the str-"Clara tried to ask but was cut off

"Time vortex" the doctor self-corrected

"Oookay" replied Clara

"so, Mars or whatever" the doctor said as he opened the doors and stepped out, only to be greeted by an Ostaefarian battle squad pointing their theta beam rifles [1] at him.

"Oh, not mars, definantly not mars" said the doctor

"Yay I'm on, mars?" Clara said while coming out only to be greeted by the squad pointing their guns at her and the doctor.

"Ummm, hi?" said the doctor

"ISHEN BYEUR MAGON" yelled one of them

"Why can't I understand them I always understand them?" said Clara

"That's because we aren't on mars" replied the doctor

"Great job Sherlock, you deserve a medal" Clara said sarcastically

"ISHEN BYEUR MAGON!" the same one yelled

"I think that means b-"the doctor tried to say but was cut off

"Stop talking and identify NOW" said the same one

"I'm the doctor and this is Clara" replied the doctor

Apparently that was enough for the entire squad to tense up and appear as they would shoot at the drop of a hat.

"No way" one of them said

"But you're a myth" another one said

"You can't exist"

"Mommy"

"Was it something I said?" the doctor asked

* * *

><p>"So please can you let me go? It was ju-"the doctor pleaded<p>

"NO" the captain cut off the doctor

"Aww" said the doctor who was now frowning

"So can I go?" asked Clara

"No" Replied the captain

* * *

><p>"<strong>The doctor has been located"<strong> said a Metallic voice

"**Find him and exterminate"** said a more commanding metallic voice

"**exterminate"**

"**exterminate!"**

"**EXTERMINATE!"**

**1: main weapon of the Ostaefarians in the time war**

**So what is the source of the voices?**

**Find out next time on**

**War Of Ostaefar**


	3. EXTERMINATE!

**Hello im baack, so i had a little bit of writers block and was also in north carolina for thanksgiving**

**so this is late**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"<strong>EXTERMINATE!" <strong>Screamed the dalek[1] as it attacked the Forward unto Victory

KA-BEWM the ships shielding was not enough to hold against the lasers that the dalek ship was firing thousands of every second

"Were under attack!" said Ista

"I HAVENT NOTICED, ARE WE?!" yelled the captain sarcastically

"Yes, in fact we are" replied Ista

"Shielding at 0%, Hull integrity at 91%, Weapons unloading, Weapon reload in 3 minutes, Engine throttle at 10k Kilometers per second" Listed the ship

"**WARNING! POWER CELL ALPHA IS DAMAGED, IMMEDIATE ACTION REQUIRED" **said the ship

"Jettison power cell alpha" said the captain

"Jettisoning Power cell alpha" replied the ship

"Doctor!?" said Clara

"Yes" said the doctor

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!" asked Clara

"Oh, that, were under attack, nothing to worry about" answered the doctor

"Nothing to worry about? We could die out here" said Clara

KABOOM one of the fighters outside the bridge was blown up

"SET COURSE FOR OSTAEFAR!" yelled the captain

"Course set for Ostaefar" replied the ship

Then a sound that sounded like the tardis but louder, more metallic, and slower started

"Phew" said somebody

"re-e-e-e-e-e-e-e" said a broken onboard computer

"Materialization in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0"

Everyone in the bridge started cheering and praying that they were home

* * *

><p><strong>[1] look it up on google<strong>


End file.
